


Chemical Reactions - Part 27

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [27]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do not repost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Series Summary: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.Part 27 Summary: A new and big decision looms over the both of you.





	Chemical Reactions - Part 27

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it! The last part will be Part 29 - an Epilogue! To build up to the end (technically part 28) I was thinking we could reblog every part on my tumblr :)

Sunday passes like a dream.

You recall the warmth of the rising sun dancing across your skin. You feel as if you’re already glowing, that the true warmth radiates from within. Clean cotton sheets tangle around your legs. The smell of coffee and cinnamon rolls and fresh fruit fills the air. It starts your day right and you never want to leave the bed ever again.

That night…

The only light in the room comes from the digital alarm clock. It’s only just past midnight. Your mind is telling you to sleep but your heart is pounding with anxiety as you dread the next morning.

Your legs are twisted up in those cotton sheets again; you fear that you’re sweating through them. You reach out into the dark, seeking. You’re reminded you’re not alone in the room, not alone in your bed. Is this even your bed? You roll over and you hear someone sigh next to you. Their arm drapes across your body, pulling you in closer so that your lips may meet.

He kisses you, presumably still asleep. His breath is warm on your skin and his hair tickles your forehead. A deep sigh tells you that he’s awake as his grip tightens and his lips have more purpose. In this darkness, you might as well be kissing a stranger, but something tells you that you’re not.

You’re right where you’re meant to be: in this man’s arms, kissing him blindly with only the touch of his tongue and the taste of him as reminders to who you’re engaging with. He rolls you over so that you’re on top of his body, one of his legs is in-between yours; you’re lined up perfectly. His hands sweep across your skin, a tender squeeze of your breasts, the firm grip he has on your hips before he moves on to cupping your ass. He feels like a stranger but he knows every trick. He knows what you want and how you want it.

“I love you,” he murmurs in your ear as he nips at your earlobe.

You know where you are. There’s no place you’d rather be.

“I love you too,” you whisper back, capturing his mouth once more. The stubble of five o’clock shadow scratches your lips, adding to that sense of other-ness. He rolls you over, pushing you into the soft mattress. You’re sinking and there’s nowhere to go, nothing around you except him. You don’t seem to mind.

“Reminds me of that time in the janitor’s closet,” he mumbles, drunk on the taste of you. You can feel him smiling, you don’t have to see it to know. You caress his cheeks before allowing your hands to slide down his back to his bare ass, which you squeeze. Your legs part naturally, your hips tilt upwards. His hard cock grinds against your hip until there’s room for him to rest between your legs, then the tip of him is sliding along your slick entrance. It’s all still tight and swollen from your lovemaking hours ago.

His hand slides between your bodies for only a few moments as he parts your folds and rubs circles around your clit with his middle finger. He dips that finger inside you once or twice before finally, he sheathes himself within you, deep and to the hilt. He rolls his body, undulating those hips with delicious strokes in and out. Every inch of his body that touches yours is scalding, rolling over you in waves as your passion builds. You wrap your legs around his narrow hips and tilt yours up and you feel like you’ve been shocked by electricity at the change of angle.

The darkness has led you to believe that you have to be quiet. He reassures you that’s not the case.

“It’s just you and me, sweetheart. I wanna hear you. Wanna know that you feel good,” he says with deep breaths and kisses on your throat between each sentence. “Say my name, Y/N,” he begs you as he picks up the pace. “Only my name. Only me. Only you. Fuck. Forever. No one else. Never again,” he’s panting as his thrusts get deeper. You finally find your voice.

“Yes, Barry. Only you. God, yes. Fucking love this. Love you. Harder, baby. Like we’re back in that closet.” You’re gasping and Barry chuckles.

“You think about that night a lot? Secret sex turn you on baby?”

“Only because of you,” you playfully mock him, kissing him hard. “You can’t resist me.”

“Never could,” he admits. “You had my heart the day we met.” His thrusts have slowed, teasing, tortuous. Not enough.

You brace your feet on the bed and roll you both over once more to sit on top of him. You arch your back and grind your hips, taking him deep inside you.

“Fuck,” Barry growls, his fingers dig into your hips, helping you keep your balance and hold your rhythm. “Gonna come, baby. Don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” you say, your own voice shaking as you approach your own climax. Barry suddenly reaches out and turns on the bedside lamp.

“I need to see you. Watch you come,” he speaks behind clenched teeth. He tries to hold on, his body stiff, tense, muscles taut with restraint. He forces his head deep into the pillow without actually breaking eye contact as he comes inside you. You continue to ride him, your hands bracing yourself against his chest until you come too, your whole body convulsing and your toes curling until your foot cramps.

“Fuucckk,” you say shakily. “It feels so good,” you giggle, one of your hands releasing its grip on Barry’s chest to slide up your own body and into your hair. Barry follows suit by touching you–your skin is electrified and every touch incites another surge and clench inside you. He cups one of your breasts, his thumb rubbing over your pert nipple. “Mmm, I love it when you touch me. I feel so fragile and…”

“Priceless,” Barry finishes for you. “You’re everything but fragile though, babe.” He urges you to lean forward, resting on his chest and to kiss him. He slowly pulls himself out of you. “We should shower, it’s almost time to get ready for work,” Barry speaks, kissing the top of your head. The two of your turn your heads to look at the clock. “I have to make a few calls.”

“Oh, okay,” you agree, climbing off of him and scurrying over to the bathroom. You know the phone calls are related to the two of you, to Barry’s solution to your secret-no-more relationship. He hasn’t shared it with you, but he’s given you every reassurance that he’s got an idea and he’ll take care of it. You have to trust him.


End file.
